


When Gods Collide

by Lilbreck



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to An Ending or a Beginning. Willow has found a way to bring back Fred. Now All she has to do is convince one former god-king to go along with the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Gods Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for monicaop who requested a sequel. Sorry that Angel/Willow was just a passing mention, but hope the plotiness of it compensates! Originally posted May 1st, 2010.

In the end, it was easier to bind Angel's soul than it was to explain why she had researched it and how it would be done. Given that it would have taken at least three hours just to get past the why and onto the how, Willow thought it would be best to wait until the binding was done to let everyone know that she had found a way to restore Fred's soul to her body.

Besides, then she'd have to get into why there would need to be time travel, multiple Orbs of Thesulah – is that even the correct plural? – and random stinky herbs that might or might not be illegal. Yeah, silence seemed the better part of not getting stuck with giving long explanations that she really didn't feel up to giving. Besides, she was hoping to get out of letting them know that the only viable fragment off Fred's soul that Willow had been about to find had been trapped inside her own body, witnessing everything the blue menace had done.

Oh was that going to be worth major guilt points down the road. Willow hadn't even been here, but she still felt second-hand guilt.

As she hit 'buy' on the last purchase she'd need for the painfully complex group of spells that were involved, she heard the the door down in the lobby open. Yes, spells to enhance hearing might be _technically_ cheating, but who was really going to blame her or even call her on it?

As Willow waited to hear Illyria stride past her door, she debated how necessary it would be to have it – never her, it seemed like an insult to Fred to give this thing a gender – actively participate in the spell. Of course, there was the pesky problem of first convincing the former god of a god, shaper of worlds, power and the ecstasy of death, yadda yadda yadda, that having Fred's soul completely back and sharing the body was in its best interest.

Yeah, and right after that, Willow was sure she could cook up a cure for cancer that came in a yummy candy form as well as bring about world peace.

As close as she and Angel had gotten during her year long stay, both physically and friendship wise, she still didn't know how he'd react to her bringing up Fred. Besides, she figured it would be better to get Illyria on board with the soul binding before bringing it up to anyone else. It helped that she had a secret bit of knowledge that would help out with that.

Just as she comforted herself with that thought, she heard Illyria nearing her door. Taking a deep breath and praying for courage to whatever goddess would listen, she walked to her door and opened it.

If Illyria was surprised, happy, sad, or even mildly curious at Willow popping out of her room and blocking the Blue and Mighty's path, you couldn't tell from any facial expression. Yeah, that didn't help with the confidence. Oh well, it would have been a shame to waste a surprise popping-out and not go through with the plan.

"Hey, Illyria, how ya doing? Killed any big and nasties lately?"

Barely giving her new blue friend-ish person a chance to respond – the slow blink and head tilt really didn't promise an actual response anyway – the still-nervous witch started dragging it back into the room she had just left.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk, we should change that!"

When she had gotten the door shut and Illyria was leaning in an extremely upright and non-casual way against the door, she found herself at a loss for how to work her way up to the conversation about soul-binding. Unfortunately, for the first time in her life, the power of the babble seemed to have abandoned her. Desperate, and more than a little wigged out by her silent companion's unwavering stare – did it _never_ blink? – Willow took a page from Buffy's book and blundered on in and assumed, well more like hoped really hard, that things would all sort themselves out.

"I was going to start out slow with small talk and gradually segue into a discussion of souls and what it means to have one and how much better off you'd be with your very own soul, but then I couldn't figure out a good way to do that, so I'm just gonna jump right in.

"I've found a way to bring back Fred. Well, at least her soul. Now, I'm not saying that I want to get rid of you. After all, you've contributed a lot to the team, and you deserve a chance at a new life, just like the rest of us. However, I can't just have this chance to save Fred and not take it. So, here's the deal: We're going to bring back Fred's soul, and you and she are going to be roommates, body-mates, whatever. The point is, you and she are going to be sharing that body, got it?"

_Apparently, the babble is back in full effect,_ Willow mused to herself. Given the way Illyria was now stalking toward her, the babble wasn't the only thing still fully functional.

"You, a minor fledgling goddess, would dare to speak to me in such a manner? Who are you to command me? I've witnessed the fear that pours off of you at the thought of your own power. What makes you think that I would follow your orders?"

Luckily, Willow had been prepared for this comeback. Well, not _exactly_ this one, but she was prepared for the basic argument. Never let it be said that Willow Rosenberg didn't do her homework. Drawing on the power lingering in the hotel, she prepared to put on a show. After all, a being who enjoyed making long-winded speeches should appreciate a little dramatic flair.

With her eyes closed, Willow began to let a little of her power leak out, crackling along her skin like dancing lightning, stirring up a wind around her. Opening her eyes, she feel the power bleed into them – kinda creepy when you thought about it, like an episode of X-Files – and knew they were completely black. That should get Illyria's attention.

"You'll listen to me, my fallen godling."See, she could insult too. "Because you can feel your power slowing coming back to you. You can feel it growing in your gut, slowly spilling out into the rest of your body. In a hundred years, tops, you'll be too powerful for that body once again.

"Of course, I could help you survive, let you have a bit of your power, and show you how to keep it from destroying you. However, power does come with a price."

At this, Willow drew herself up as close as she could to Illyria, and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure you can see where this is leading."

_That'll put marzipan in your pie plate, bingo!_ Yeah, maybe it was better she didn't say that last bit out loud. Besides, given the blue wonder's current non-expression – as opposed to the disdain it was showing before – the point had gotten across. By the time the next moon waned, they would have Fred back.


End file.
